addiction
by the.ways.we.lie
Summary: "Are you fucking out of your mind?" 一 vanshion, au


addiction

.

.

"Are you fucking out of your mind?"

.

.

.

vanshion

.

He runs through the streets, but at this point it's not really running, as wisps of darkness reveal his use of magic to jump higher and run faster. The balls of materia are safely stored in his pockets, and he concentrates on jumping over civillians as they scream and yell. The cops can barely keep up, even with their experienced use of light magic. Vanitas smirks, making a sharp right turn to jump another 25 feet to jump through the window of an abandoned apartment building. But he's a little late, and they see him make his move. They catch up with him easily, one even flash jumping mid-air to tackle him to the ground.

Vanitas grunts in pain as he smashes headfirst into the _fucking _hardwood floors. His amber eyes flash with pain as the cop raises his hand to charge light magic. "We've got you this time, bit-" he starts, before Vanitas kicks him into the wall. Hard. The other cop charges at him blindly, and Vanitas electrocutes him with a simple Thunder.

"You know, I thought we went over this. Just let me go next time. It's not worth it." he smirks, brushing the dust off his shoulders arrogantly.

"Yeah, it is." responds a voice so very similar to his own. He turns around, to find his very spiky blond-haired brother with keyblade in hand. "Ventus. Your hair isn't as messy as it usually is. Did you run out of fashion products this early in the week? " Vanitas banters with a smirk still plastered on his face. The blond brother points his keyblade at Vanitas. "Hand over the Materia you stole, and I promise nothing will happen."

Vanitas takes a quick look at the hard_wood _floors and summons his own keyblade, clouds of darkness appearing at his hand. "Liar." he hisses, striking the ground with a Dark Firaga. He hears his brother grunt in surprise as dark flames begin to surround him. "See you around, buddy." he smirks, surrounding himself in darkness.

He hates moving around this way, but it's the best way to get around without using a portal they can track. He melts into darkness, slipping through the broken and burning floorboards onto the lower floor, and then breaking out a window. His moving shadow form lands in the streets, and in this corporeal form, Vanitas almost grimaces from the faint pain. He darts through the streets, ignoring the shrieks and cries of the people around him. He can feel the presence of the cops getting fainter and fainter, and he increases his speed, whooping in revelry of yet another crime being commited.

But, he's going too fast, and in his haste to escape his own crime scene, Vanitas travels up the side of a building's shadow, and now, spinning out of control to maintain control of his shadow form, he crashes into another window. This time, of an occupied building. As his darkness melts away in wisps, he grunts in pain. "Fuck, I should use a portal next time, fuck tha-" He looks up to find a girl, 18 at most, brandishing a very sharp knife at him.

She's attractive, with very deep blue eyes, albeit full of fear, and dark bangs that cover her-fuck he should be concentrating on getting out of this mess. "Hey, I-hmm, I broke your window, sorry about that, gotta go though so I'd deeply appreciate if you could let me step through that door-"

She looks at him, an eyebrow raised. "They called a manhunt for you about five minutes ago. City-wide." she says, knife still raised threateningly at him. "Who?" he says, still not paying attention to the mess he's now in. "The cops. You know, the ones who are coming to get you for stealing their materia."

"Oh. Yeah, about that, that's why I should step through that lovely door you have right there." he says. He's an idiot he should be gone by now, the cops will certainly bust his ass by now, but damn, how he'd like to bust open this girl's-okay he needs to go.

"Are you fucking out of your mind?" she says incredulously. "You just broke my window, broke into my home, and now you want me to help you escape from a _city-wide _manhunt because you so very intelligently stole materia from their headquarters?"

He nods. "Tell you what sweetie, how about I get your name, and the next time we meet after I escape this nasty situation, we can call it a date." he says quickly, noticing the presence of several powerful light-magic users approaching. The look on the girl's face does not bode well for him. She throws the knife at him, and he catches it. He's delighted. She shrieks.

"Girl, I am not gonna hurt you. Your name please?" he says, while still berating himself for remaining another second just so he can get into this girl's pants later at the risk of getting caught. "Xion!" she yells, backing away.

And now the cops are at the door, several keywielders this time. He curses himself, looking how many are there. There's three of them with Ventus at the front, looking rather disgruntled. Xion is now screaming as loud as she can, covering her head. "Tch." he mutters, looking out the window. He summons a portal outside indiscreetly, while charging up dark magic in the knife. "Don't wait up for me, Ven." He chucks it at Ventus, who easily blocks it, a mere two-second distraction. But two seconds is enough for him to jump out the window.

The cops crowd up around the window, as they watch him salute and disappear.

Ventus shakes his head, a half-smile on his face, and says, "Don't trace him. He'll be gone by then."

.

note: this is fucked up.

ok, um tbh i suck at writing now. i haven't done this if foreverrrr.

anyway, i still love vanshion dough, so yayyy.

if you like it, i'll write moar, but idk if i have time so...

merry christmas!

-truth


End file.
